Boyfriend and Girlfriend?
by sailormoonlover
Summary: Darien breaks up with Serena. But THINGS start to happen. Will Serena and Darien get back together again or not? My first fanfic, please be nice!
1. The Breakup

Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

By: Sailormoonlover Sailor Moon is not created by me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I wish it was. I love it so much. This is where Darien breaks up with Serena and some things happen. Anyways, I'll stop talking so you can enjoy the story!

Beginning:

Serena's heart literally broke into pieces as Darien broke up with her. She felt tears threatening to spill. But she held it back as she lowered her head. She felt like the whole world was spinning. Not thinking, she ran far away from him as fast as she could. Little did she know that Darien was also hurting as he stared after her. He continued his morning jog back to his apartment as if nothing happened.

Chapter 1:

The Breakup

Serena:

She ran until she crashed into a telephone booth. She fell on the floor and landed on her bootie. She didn't feel the pain as she remembered how Darien always caught her if she ever fell. She crawled over to the booth door and dragged it open. When it was halfway open, she pulled herself in and slammed the door shut. Making sure she didn't trap herself in. Only then would she let the tears fall. And sob into her arms as she replayed the scene of Darien breaking up with her over and over again in her mind. How could he do this to her if he told her he would love her forever and ever? Was it all a lie? She sobbed and sobbed until she had no more tears left. Then she got up and dried the remaining tears off of her face as she headed home.

Darien's Apartment:

Darien finally got home and stepped into his apartment. He sighed as he sat down and started working on his homework, all the while thinking of Serena. Finally, he got up and started pacing the room thinking of what he'd done. Maybe breaking up with her wasn't the best thing to do. But then what the dream said, he decided that it WAS the right thing to do. That it was the only way to keep Serena safe. Then he fell down on top of his bed asleep. He tried to keep his eyes open afraid of the dream but his eyelashes fluttered against his will. He found himself back in the same dream. Of Serena and him getting married and then everything fell apart and the same voice telling him to stay away from her. "Serena!" He shouted and then woke up in a cold sweat. "Serena." He whispered again staring out the window.

Serena:

Serena suddenly looked up and realized that she was lost. "Aw man, I was so focused on Darien that I didn't know where I was headed." She slumped down on the ground and hugged her knees because the wind suddenly picked up and now she was shivering. Five minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and gasped. No way, she thought. Not now. Then she fell asleep, unconscious.

Darien's Apartment:

Just as he was staring out of the window, he felt the horrible headache he always got when Serena was in trouble. "Serena!" He shouted. He ran out of his apartment and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Hold on Serena, I'm coming!!

Well, that's it! Hoped you liked the 1st chapter! Remember to review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Guys

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend?**

**By: Sailormoonlover**

Sailor Moon is not created by me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I wish it was. I love it so much.

This is where Darien breaks up with Serena and some things happen. Anyways, I'll stop talking

so you can enjoy the story!

* * *

Recap: Darien's Apartment: Just as he was staring out of the window, he felt the horrible

headache he always got when Serena was in trouble. "Serena!" He shouted. He ran out of his

apartment and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Hold on Serena, I'm coming!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The guys**

**Serena:**

The guy leaned over the unconscious Serena. A smile graced his lips and he knelt down in front

of her hoping to scoop up her body and kidnap her. But suddenly, a purple flower was tossed

between him and Serena. "That's far enough Diamond." a voice called to him. Diamond snapped

his head up to look at the intruder.

(It was easy to assume that that was Diamond right? To those people who guessed it was

Diamond, give yourself a round of applause!!)

It was him again. The man in purple and a white tuxedo. (Imagine Tuxedo Mask in purple.)

Why was he always trying to ruin his plans? Thought Diamond. "What do you want? You have

no business here. Leave me be." He called up to cape boy.

Cape boy leaped down. Diamond advanced toward cape boy. Then they started fighting until

Diamond got a call from Wiseman that something urgent was happening in Crystal Tokyo. He

smiled at cape boy and said, "I have to go. It was an honor fighting you but we will continue

this." He smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly as if by magic, Serena, still unconscious

appeared in them. "Oh no you don't" Said cape boy as he threw another purple flower at

Diamond hitting him on the chest. Diamond dropped Serena due to the pain in his chest and the

2nd call from Wiseman. Cape boy immediately caught Serena before she hit the ground. Then

Diamond disappeared. Cape boy sensed that he was being watched and then started to run still

holding Serena in his arms.

* * *

**Darien:**

He arrived on the scene as Diamond was advancing toward Serena. Then a cape boy appeared and

fought with Diamond until he left, dropping Serena. Darien was about to run outta his hiding

place to catch her but again, this mysterious cape boy caught her. Darien was starting to wonder

who this masked man was. After all, his disguise was exactly like Darien's except the color. And

he was also starting to get jealous. Then he reminded himself that he must not show any feelings

toward Serena. For the sake of his dream. Then, he saw cape boy running away with Serena! He

chased him but, cape boy was leading him into the woods and sooner than he thought, he was

lost. Man! Cape boy tricked him. Not only had he lost Serena but, he was lost in the woods! And

the weird thing was that he didn't have that huge headache whenever Serena was in trouble. So

did that mean cape boy wasn't evil and was on their side? Was he an ally? Not a foe? Now all

Darien had to do was find his way home and hope Serena was safe.

* * *

**Cape Boy:**

He watched as he saw Tuxedo Mask trying to find his way out. He had done his job and lost him.

He heard a small groan coming from his arms. He smiled as he watched Serena sleep. Soon she

was gonna come to and he had to get her home. With one last glance at Tuxedo Mask, he headed

for Serena's house.

* * *

**Serena:**

She finally awoke and felt as if she'd been asleep forever. Worse, her eyes were aching and when

she reached up to them, they were red and dry. She remembered Darien breaking up with her and

started to cry again. The thought of Darien never being with her again made her feel miserable.

But wait, wasn't she on her way back home? How did she end up in her bedroom asleep? She

suddenly felt someone watching her and even saw a shadow on her wall. "Don't cry, Serena.

Tears don't fit you." Serena snapped her head around instantly and saw someone dressed as

Tuxedo Mask in purple. "Who are you?" She asked. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." With that

said, he disappeared. Leaving a very confused Serena.

* * *

Well, R&R people. Hope you liked this chapter as well. :)


	3. The New Guy and the Thugs

Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

By: Sailormoonlover

Sailor Moon is not created by me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I wish it was. I love it so much.

This is where Darien breaks up with Serena and some things happen. Anyways, I'll stop talking

So you can enjoy the story!

* * *

Recap: Serena snapped her head around instantly and saw someone dressed as

Tuxedo Mask in purple. "Who are you?" She asked. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." With that

Said, he disappeared. Leaving a very confused Serena.

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Guy and the Thugs

Darien in his apartment:

Somewhere around midnight, he stumbled into his apartment. His clothing was tattered and

ripped while he had scratches over his body. He didn't care about the blood, just about how

Serena was. He decided that he would wait till tomorrow to figure it out. He prepared for bed

hoping that he would dream of something else. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of

the whole scene with cape boy and Serena. Suddenly the dream changed. It was the same thing

only the voice was more menacing than last time. "Stay away from her!!" It shouted to him as he

woke up in a cold sweat, again. "Serena, if only I could hold you again." He said. He knew he

probably wouldn't be able to get back asleep. But he tried to anyway.

* * *

Serena:

When she woke up, she realized she was late for school again!!! She hurried preparing for school.

When she was ready, she dashed outta the house. Then went back in because she forgot her

lunchbox. Then dashed back outside again. While she ran, she had to remember to tell her friends

about what happened. First Darien, then the whole cape boy thing in her bedroom. (Remember

guys she was asleep when Diamond attacked her so she doesn't remember that. All she

remembered was walking home, and then she was in her bedroom. Back to the story)

She rounded corner after corner to get to Crossroads Junior High. Suddenly, she crashed into

someone. Looking up, she saw moonlight blue eyes and realized it was Darien. Just before she

fell, someone behind her grabbed onto her and held her up. Amazingly this person was strong and

warm at the same time as he held Serena steady. Darien on the other hand, managed to hold

himself up. "Watch it, meatball head!!" Darien said angrily. Serena was surprised. So she stood

speechless and watched as Darien stared back at her with a scowl apparent in his eyes. The guy

who caught Serena said, "YOU'RE the one who ran into her so you should be apologizing. Are

you alright miss?"

Serena looked up and saw a guy who looked her age staring down at her with concern apparent in

his eyes. "Yes, I am. Thank you." She said. He smiled and said "Good to know. See you around."

She watched his retreating form and smiled until the familiar bell rang. Then like a rocket, she

was off.

* * *

Darien:

As he was doing his daily run, he bumped into Serena. He was happy to see that she was ok. But

he remembered that he could not show any emotion toward her so he changed the look in his

eyes and yelled at her. Then he saw the guy who had saved Serena from a klutz attack. He grew

angry but didn't show it. Even when the guy yelled at him, he didn't respond. What business did

the guy have here? Why was he butting in where he wasn't wanted? He scowled at the guy then

sneered at Serena and was off again as he heard the bell ring telling Serena that she was late. He

didn't mean to be this mean but, he had to in order for his dream to not come true.

* * *

Serena:

She flew into the room and heard the teacher sigh. "Have a seat Serena." Serena nodded and took

a seat while her teacher droned on and on. Meanwhile, she was thinking about the current events

and Darien. What was with him? Why was he so mean? She was so lost in thought that she didn't

know when someone tapped her. "Serena!!!" She looked up and saw Melvin and Molly. She

smiled at them and said, "What's up guys?" Molly said,"It's time to go Serena!" Serena looked at

the clock. It was time to go home because school was over. She blushed and followed them out

the door. Melvin said,"So Serena, I hear that Darien broke up with you. That means you're single

right? Wanna go out sometime?" He stared at Serena, face red as he waited for his answer. Molly

slapped Melvin in back so hard that he couldn't breathe. Serena wept as she thought of the break

up. Molly patted Serena on the back as a friend should. Melvin said, "So I guess that was a bad

time huh? But was that a yes or no?" Molly glared at Melvin wishing he'd shut up. "What?" he

asked. Molly led the weeping Serena away. Suddenly, Molly stopped and stared at something or

someone. Serena stopped weeping and looked up to see a red rose. Could it be? No... No... She

looked up to the body of the person to see that it was the same guy from the morning. For a

moment they stood there staring at each other. Molly beside them and a bewildered Melvin

behind Serena. Then the guy smiled and Serena could swear that he looked familiar. Not from the

morning but from somewhere else. He said, "A rose for a beautiful lady." Serena smiled. Melvin

jumped in between them. "Get away from my girl! Wait your tern in line!" Melvin said. Molly

shoved him outta the way and kept shoving until he was not in between them anymore. Then

Molly held Melvin back. Meanwhile, Serena smiled and took the rose from him. He also smiled

as he walked away saying, "See you around." Serena sighed dreamily. Molly walked toward

Serena and said,"Looks like someone's got it in for you. Adding Melvin of course. OMG!!!

Serena has a crush!" Then Molly sang "Serena has an admirer." While Melvin sulked. Then outta

nowhere, three thugs appeared in front of them. Stopping Serena and her friends. Melvin jumped

in front of Serena and Molly. Serena noticed the thugs checking her out. Perverts, she thought.

"Leave the girl and we'll spare your lives." Said the first one. "Who?" Asked Melvin. "Her" said

the second one. "Who?" Asked Melvin again. "Her" Said the third one. "Who?" Asked Melvin

again. "HER!!!!!" All three of the thugs yelled pointing at Serena. "Wait, can I say one thing?"

Melvin asked. "Uh, ok." Said the first one. "RUN!!!!!!!!" Yelled Melvin. All three of them took

off with Serena in the lead, Molly, a then Melvin. "You asked for it!!" The first thug yelled as

they also took off after them. How can I change into Sailor Moon with all these people here?

Serena thought. Pretty soon her legs were getting tired and she was outta breath but the thugs

were on their trail and would soon catch up. What could she do? Darien, please someone help!

She wished as she urged her legs to keep going. She tripped over a rock and fell. Molly tried to

help Serena up and Melvin fell from exhaustion. Serena saw the three shadows approach and

gasped.

* * *

R&R People! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. The Strange Save and the Dance!

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend?**

**By: Sailormoonlover**

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon is not created by me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I wish it was. I love it so much.**

**This is where Darien breaks up with Serena and some things happen. Anyways, I'll stop talking**

**So you can enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: She tripped over a rock and fell. Molly tried to help Serena up and Melvin fell from **

**exhaustion. Serena saw the three shadows approach and gasped.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Strange Save and the Dance!**

**Darien:**

**He heard Serena's mental scream inside his head and then the headache he always got. He bolted **

**outta his house and into his car. There he secretly became Tuxedo Mask. Off to save Serena!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond:**

**Somewhere in his headquarters in Crystal Tokyo, he heard a mental scream in his head. That **

**sounded like Serena! I have to help save her! Using his magic, he pinpointed the location and **

**went through the gates of time. To save his precious Serenity.**

**

* * *

**

**Cape Boy:**

**He felt three people in trouble and went instantly where his navigation told him to go.**

**

* * *

**

**Serena:**

**"What do you want?" Serena yelled to the three muscular thugs who were in great shape. **

**She **

**instantly noticed the first one looking at her legs. Since she was still on the floor, she fixed **

**her **

**school uniform skirt. And pressed her legs together. She saw his face drop because of this. **

**She **

**took Molly's offer and got up. Melvin was having trouble too. The second guy grabbed him **

**and **

**said, "Look, I'll let him go but you have to come with us, got it?" Serena didn't know what **

**to **

**do. She was torn between friendship and her life. What should she choose? Her hand briefly **

**gripped her brooch and thought about it. She finally made up her mind. "Let them go." She **

**said **

**loud and clear. "Serena! No! You can't! Don't do this!" Both Melvin and Molly cried. **

**"Don't **

**worry. I'll be fine." Serena smiled up at them. "Aw, isn't this sweet? Come on little girl. We **

**don't have all day." Serena looked up. "I'm ready. Let him go." They did and she slowly **

**walked **

**toward them. She gave her friends a graceful smile. Molly was now the one weeping. **

**"Serena, **

**don't go!!!" She said. Melvin was also weeping. As she was about an inch away, a purple **

**flower **

**was thrown. Then a red rose was thrown. Serena gasped. Could it be? She looked up to the **

**nearest two trees. And it was Tuxedo Mask and the guy in the purple tuxedo that she **

**remembered **

**was at her balcony. She smiled up at them. But outta the blue, a guy with whitish hair **

**appeared. **

**They walked toward Serena. Now in total, there were nine people standing at the area. The **

**thugs **

**and Serena's friends were confused. The thugs stared at Tuxedo Mask, Cape Boy, and **

**Diamond. **

**Then the first thug laughed. "Get away from here if you know what's good for you." He **

**said. **

**Tuxedo mask arrived at Serena's side and then grabbed hold of her arm. Cape boy and **

**Diamond **

**following. "Hey! You let the girl go! Understand?" The first stated. Tuxedo Mask said, "I **

**don't **

**think so."**

**The first thug said, "What did you say? Hey guys, I think we need to teach them a lesson **

**that **

**they'll never forget." He smiled at his friends and they nodded. Serena looked down at **

**Darien's **

**arm. Why was he holding on so tightly? His fingers were starting to hurt her arm. Diamond **

**threw a big blast of dark energy at the thugs and they were surprised. Then that was **

**accompanied **

**by another blast from his fingertips but this one absorbed the thugs and when the smoke **

**disappeared, the thugs were on their knees in front of Diamond with large black overturned **

**crescents. Diamond turned but was stopped when Serena asked, "What did you do to **

**them?" He **

**turned around and walked up to her and said, "I turned them evil. Come along boys." The **

**thugs **

**looked up and started to follow Diamond. Diamond bent down and tried to place a kiss on **

**Serena. Tuxedo mask pushed him away and cape boy said, "When will you learn Diamond? **

**She **

**doesn't like you." Diamond snorted and said, "Who could ever resist a man like me?" Cape **

**boy **

**said, "Apparently she can." Diamond grew mad and said, "oh yeah? Well, why don't we **

**fight for **

**her?" While they were arguing, Darien dragged Serena away into an alleyway. "Stay away **

**from **

**those guys." He warned her menacingly. She said, "Wow, so you're actually caring huh? What **

**happened to I'm mister cool guy? Why are you caring????" He looked away from her and said, **

**"Serena, just stay away." With that said, he left. Serena walked back out and saw her friends. **

**They must have followed her. "What was that all about?" Asked Molly and Melvin at the same **

**time. "I don't know." Serena said. They went their separate ways.**

**

* * *

**

**Darien:**

**He felt so bad. He couldn't fight for his Serena and that's what was so bad. If he did, his dream **

**would come true and he didn't want that. So he headed for the Crown Arcade hoping Andrew **

**would help him. Then he saw a new worker and asked Andrew about it. Turns out it was **

**Andrew's sister Lizzy. And she was late to her other job! So Darien offered to take her there on **

**his motorcycle. She agreed and before you knew it, they were off! On a stop sign, Darien stopped **

**and saw Serena heading for the Coffee shop where Andrew also worked. He looked in the **

**window and saw four familiar faces. But then Serena looked back at him and a look of absolute **

**sadness, then jealousy, then hate came over her face. She started toward him but, he heard the **

**beep, beeps of the cars behind him and he blasted off. Sorry Serena, but it has to be like this. He **

**thought speeding away with the other girl on his back.**

**

* * *

**

**Serena:**

**She was on her way to the coffee shop when she felt a familiar presence. She turned around to **

**look at Darien on his motorcycle. Strangely enough, she saw him glancing back at her with wait, **

**what was it on his face? Love? Passion? Or hate? She couldn't tell. She grew absolutely sad at **

**first, then jealous because he was with another girl and then hate for Darien. How could he get **

**over her so quickly? Now she won't feel so shy when she sees the guy who saved her from the **

**klutz attack. She kept forgetting to ask his name. She tried to run after Darien, but he sped away **

**and she couldn't catch him. Oh Darien, what happened? She thought. When she got inside, she **

**knew the others had saw what happened because they weren't talking and they had their heads **

**bowed all except for Lita. Serena didn't notice it but her hand began aching. She looked down to **

**see the rose in her fingers. She smiled at the site of it. It was a good thing that there were no **

**thorns on the rose. Her friends looked at the rose. Mina patted the space next to her. "Sit Serena. **

**Spill." Serena smiled. So typical of Mina to want to know the scoop on things. She sat down and **

**told them about Darien breaking up with her, cape boy, the new guy who saved her from a klutz **

**attack, the scene with the thugs, and Darien with the girl on the motorcycle. When she finished, **

**she looked to her friends for support. She was relived to see them smiling again. "Cheer up **

**Serena. If Darien already has another girl than maybe you should pretend to date another guy. **

**Like that new guy. Yeah, and I'll be your match maker!!" Mina said happily. She then realized **

**that they were all looking at her as if she was crazy. "What? It was just a thought!" She defended **

**herself. "Mina, Mina, Mina. When will you quit being match maker? Give it a rest." Said Lita. **

**Serena didn't wanna date anyone else but Darien and what Darien did was just absolutely **

**unforgivable. "I don't know what to do." Sighed Serena as Andrew came over to take their **

**orders. Then he noticed Serena looking down asked her what's up. She said, "I think, no, I know **

**Darien's dating." Andrew looked shocked. "WHAT??! But you two are like unseperatable! Like **

**a pack!" Serena looked at him warily. "I saw him on a motorcycle with another girl." Andrew **

**said, "Oh, that's my sister Lizzy. Have you met her yet? Darien was giving her a lift. It's not what **

**you think!" Serena then grew misty eyed. Why would Darien do that to her? Lie? Was it to tell **

**her he didn't like her anymore? She felt the tears pelting. The girls looked at her and instantly felt **

**her pain except for Rei and Amy. Andrew took their orders and said it was on the house. To cheer **

**Serena up, Lita said that there was gonna be a dance at the school tonight. Serena looked up and **

**said, "Yeah, I know. I'm going. Are you guys coming with? It is open to the public you know." **

**When the others nodded, she smiled and said, "Good to know I'm not alone." Then for the rest of **

**the day, they spent it chilling and hanging out. Laughing and talking like old times.**

**

* * *

**

**At 7:00pm in Serena's house**

**Serena stood there looking absolutely stunning. She was ready for the dance. She stood waiting **

**for her friends. The scouts, Molly and Melvin. She was wearing a white gown, familiar to the one **

**she wore on the moon but it was slightly different. It was off the shoulder and covered her feet. **

**Which she was wearing a glass slipper. The dress didn't trail, it stopped at her feet. Her hair of **

**course was in its usual pigtails. She looked at the time. They were gonna be late. Then she heard **

**a "Ding, Dong!" She smiled. And opened the door. There they were. Her four scouts dressed in **

**beautiful dresses. Lita in a stunning green dress with matching earrings and heels. In her normal **

**hairdo. Rei in a breezy red dress with matching earrings and heels. With her hair down but red **

**clips in there to match her dress. Amy in a bright blue dress with a blue small jacket and **

**matching earrings and shoes. Wearing her natural hair style. And Mina in a bright yellow, **

**spaghetti strap dress with matching earrings and heels of course. Wearing her hair in its usual **

**style. Molly was dressed in a back dress with sparkling diamonds and black heels to match. **

**Melvin was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and leather black shoes. Serena **

**was stunned. Her friends were absolutely gorgeous with the exception of Melvin. He looked ok **

**but his hair was a mess. Melvin gave her a rose and complimented her on the dress. Serena put **

**them in water and thanked him. They soon arrived at the dance. It was packed with people! **

**"Wow, I've never seen the school so full of people before. Maybe we outta leave and forget **

**about it." Amy said then started to turn around to leave. "No, no, no Amy, that's not what we **

**came here for. Let's get down and party!" Said Mina grabbing Amy's arm and tugging her on the **

**dance floor.**

**

* * *

**

**Lita:**

**If she saw Darien, she'd beat him up. Those were her thoughts as she joined Amy and Mina.**

**

* * *

**

**Mina:**

**She didn't tell them yet but she had invited Darien to come to the dance. She just hoped Lita **

**didn't kill him.**

**

* * *

**

**Serena:**

**She watched her friends dance and it looked like they were all having a great time. She **

**looked **

**around and thought she saw Darien. But it couldn't be. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she **

**turned around. It was that guy. The one that saved her from the klutz attack. He said, "Do you **

**want to dance?" And then he held up his arm to her. Serena took his arm and walked with him to **

**the dance floor. Then they danced. The spotlight shone on them and everyone stopped to watch **

**them dance. Serena felt as if she was on the moon again. When everyone stopped to watch her **

**and Darien dance. But this wasn't Darien. "I keep forgetting to ask who you are. Who are you?" **

**She asked. "My name is Daniel." He said simply. Then the dance ended and Serena looked to see **

**that Darien stood there and realized that he saw the whole thing. What was that look on his face? **

**It looked like jealousy. Why, was he jealous?**

**

* * *

**

**Darien:**

**He came in wearing a tuxedo. He almost looked like tuxedo mask except he wasn't wearing a **

**hat, a mask, or white gloves. Then he saw Serena on the dance floor with that same guy who he **

**met while he was doing his morning jog. What was he doing here? And why was Serena dancing **

**with him? She didn't even know the guy. He stood there wallowing in jealousy. He decided that **

**he didn't care about the dream. If it meant losing Serena to that guy, he would take the risk. He **

**didn't care about the dream. He was getting Serena back and that's what mattered. Not some silly **

**dream. His Serena was the only person he ever cared about. And he would always be there to **

**protect her no matter what. They would risk their lives to save each other. And he was **

**gonna **

**save her from that guy. No matter what.**

**

* * *

**

**In the next chapter, I'll be talking about what Rini did during all this. I think you all wanna know **

**what happened to her. And in the last chapter, I'll be telling you guys who cape boy is and if or **

**not Serena and Darien end up together. I hope you guys all like this story so far! Remember **

**people, now is when you R&R!!**


	5. Rini’s Adventure

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend?**

**By: Sailormoonlover**

* * *

Sailor Moon is not created by me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I wish it was. I love it so much.

This is where Darien breaks up with Serena and some things happen. Anyways, I'll stop talking. So you can enjoy the story!

* * *

**Recap:**He was getting Serena back and that's what mattered. Not some silly Dream. His Serena was the only person he ever

cared about. And he would always be there to protect her no matter what. They would risk their lives to save each other. And he

was gonna save her from that guy. No matter what.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rini's Adventure**

**Rini:**

Oh my god, this century is boring. There's nothing to do. And Darien's been acting all strange. I haven't heard from mother in days!

I wish she would write every now and then. Those were Rini's thoughts when she was sitting on the swings. Suddenly Luna- P

beeped! She grabbed it and hit the talk button on it. Pluto's face appeared in the left eye. "Small lady, the king wants you to visit the

31st century. He wants to tell you something in person. Come, I've arranged for a passage way to the gates of time." Rini looked

around and there in front of her stood a passage way. She climbed in and saw Pluto. "Pluto!" Rini ran up to the sailor scout and gave

her a big hug. "Small lady. Nice to see you again." Rini nodded and Pluto took her into the 31st century. Rini saw her mom still in the

same shape but she was like disappearing! The king looked at Rini and gave her a sad smile. Now was the moment of truth. He

nodded to Pluto and she left without questioning him.

* * *

**The king:**

"Small lady, I gave Darien these nightmares to keep him away from Serena and to test their love for each other but, it's separating

them. It's the exact opposite to what I wanted to happen. And if this continues…." "I wouldn't have been born." Rini finished. The

king nodded. "So dad, what do we do?" "Simple. You tell Darien I did it. Tell him everything. Tell him that you are his daughter.

And most importantly, get the guy away from Serena." Rini curtsied and said, "I will do my best, father." She looked toward the

queen and said, "Serena, Mother, I will get you outta there." Then she walked out of the 31st century and ended in the past. Just the

way she left. "Oh no! The school dance! I got to save Serena!" She began running in the direction of the school. When she arrived,

she was huffing and puffing. She sat down to catch her breath. Darien was at the far end of the room in the dark corners. Serena

was dancing with a guy who Rini never met before. This must be the guy her dad was talking about. When she could breathe again,

she told Darien everything.

* * *

**Darien:**

Darien was shocked at first but then started to believe her. He almost lost Serena because the future him decided to just suddenly

test them. That he almost lost his future wife and daughter because of a test. Now he was pissed off. He stepped onto the dance

floor just as the song was over. And then he stood there in the middle of them.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 5. Stay tuned for chapter 6! Which by the way is the last chapter!!!!!! In the last chapter (chapter 6) I'll tell

you who cape boy is and the ending to this story. Remember, R&R!!!


End file.
